Clothing
Clothing is a system that allows you to customize your character's appearance with hundreds of different combinations. Getting Clothing Clothing can be obtained in events or purchased from the shop for 395 Balens each; wings cost 1995 Balens. There are 4 different types of Clothing: Armor, Helms, Weapons, and Wings. Clothing attributes Clothing not only looks cool but also helps to make your character better. Armor, helmets, and weapons give initial rage boost according to the level of the clothing. As of patch 2.46 clothing can be indentfied and refined to give addtional stats with Clothing Indentification . Helmet give intellect, armor gives armor, and weapons give strength. Wings are a little different and increase multiple stats, which increases Battle Rating (BR). They also give endurance through Clothing Indentification. Note: Level 0 wings are available only from special promotions and cannot be synthesized or converted. Engulf Clothing Clothing Refinement Dressing Room Since the 1.6 update the Dressing Room is available. In it one can try on all available clothing, whether it is activated yet or not. As soon as a piece of clothing is acquired, its thumbnail is shown in color. Once activated, the thumbnail will never get deactivated again, even if the physical item is lost (e.g. through Clothing Synthesis). If the chosen outfit consists only of activated clothing, it can be put on by clicking on "Save Figure". To get the clothing equipment bonus (and not only the look), there must be clothing equipped in the according slots. When changing the look, the level of the equipped clothing is automatically transferred to the new clothes, therefore there is no need for Clothing Conversion anymore. This section contains information from previous versions of Wartune. Clothing Synthesis The way to level up your clothing is through clothing synthesis. What you need to synthesize your clothes is either more clothes or Fashion Cores. Each synthesis requires a certain amount of gold and the higher the level of clothing, the lower the chance of success. Although if you have a good luck charm, and you're synthesizing 2 clothing items of same level (for an example, level 3 helm and level 3 helm), the success rate will become Excellent, which is the highest. You can only synthesize items of the same category, helms with helms and wings with wings. Gold consumed for each synthesis try depends on the level of clothing you are trying to reach. Going for level 2 clothing costs 20k gold. Synthesizing for level 3 costs 30k gold and thus level 4 cost 40k. Every synthesis attempt may change the look of the clothing, thus it gives a chance to unlock new appearances in the Dressing Room. You won't lose a clothing look that has been acquired by your character even though the physical item itself has been lost through synthesis (still accessible in Dressing Room but not in your equipment). Fashion Upgrade Table Legend: The number in brackets is ammount of balens Fashion Core Or Level 1 Clothing (395 Balens) + Level 1 Clothing (395) = (790) Level 2 Clothing Level 2 Clothing (790) + Level 2 Clothing (790) + Good Luck Charm (395) = (1,975) Level 3 Clothing Level 3 Clothing (1975) + Level 3 clothing (1975) + Good Luck Charm (395 x2) = (4,740) Level 4 Clothing Level 4 Clothing (4740) + Level 4 clothing (4740) + Good Luck charm (395 x4) = (10,665) Level 5 Clothing Level 5 Clothing (10,665) + Level 5 Clothing (10,665) + Good Luck Charm (395 x8) = (22,910) Level 6 Clothing Level 6 Clothing (22,910) + Level 6 Clothing (22,910) + Good Luck Charm (395 x16) = (47,795) Level 7 Clothing Level 7 Clothing (47,795) + Level 7 Clothing (47,795) + Good Luck Charm (395 x32) = (97,960) Level 8 Clothing Level 8 Clothing (97,960) + Level 8 Clothing (97,960) + Good Luck Charm (395 x64) = (198,685) Level 9 Clothing Level 9 Clothing (198,685) + Level 9 Clothing (198,685) + Good Luck Charm (395 x128) = (400,530) Level 10 Clothing(Max) Level 1: 1995 balens Level 2: Level 1 + Level 1 = 1995 x 2 = 3,990 balens Level 3: Level 2 + Level 2 + 5 Good luck charms = 3990 + 3990 + 1975 = 9955 balens Level 4: Level 3 + Level 3 + 10 Good luck charms = 9955 + 9955 + 3950 = 23860 balens Level 5: Level 4 + Level 4 + 20 Good luck charms = 23860 + 23860 + 7900 = 55620 balens Level 6: Level 5 + Level 5 + 40 Good luck charms = 55620 + 55620 + 15800 = 127040 balens Level 7: Level 6 + Level 6 + 80 Good luck charms = 127040 + 127040 + 31600 = 285680 balens Level 8: Level 7 + Level 7 + 160 Good luck charms = 285680 + 285680 + 63200 = 634560 balens Level 9: Level 8 + Level 8 + 320 Good luck charms = 634560 + 634560 + 126400 = 1395520 balens $13955.20 USD to get level 9 wings. Gamble method I only buy 4 Fashion Cores to upgrade lvl1 clothing till lvl4 and I upgrade my clothing from lvl1 to lvl4 success 1 try per upgrade. lvl1-lvl2 clothing synthesis with fashion core success rate excellent lvl2-lvl3 clothing synthesis with fashion core success rate good lvl3-lvl4 clothing synthesis with fashion core success rate low total expense 395(cloth) + fashion core(395)x4 = 1975 balens Category:Clothes